Study Objective: The purpose of this study is to compare the effectiveness of self-paced learning modules with that of traditional didactic classroom instruction in teaching the chemotherapy course. Methods: This study will randomly assign consenting nurse participants who are scheduled to attend the course to either learning approach: self-paced or traditional classroom instruction. Summary of Findings: Subjects will be evaluated with a standardized knowledge test at intervals before and after the assigned learning approach. The time spent by instructors and student subjects to prepare, present, and complete the course will be determined. Data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques. Subject accrual was initiated in January 1996, with 30 subjects accrued to date. Data collection and subject accrual will continue.